


After school education

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Caring, Classroom Sex, Clumsiness, Crushes, Desk Sex, Education, First Time, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Man/Younger Man, Pain, Punishment, Sex, Shyness, Slash, Sneaking Around, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Tutoring, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a teaching assistant at Franks school and hes offed to tutor him after school. Frank has a crush on Gerard. What will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After school education

**Author's Note:**

> Dont own Mr Way Or Mr Iero belong to themselves not me. This not real fiction made it up.

I just started my third year of high school. I am seventeen an it is my junior year. When I walk into the classroom, I stop abruptly causing the kid behind me to run into my back. It made me stumble and trip as I fall onto my knees. It of course would leave bruises where my knees were ripped out on my jeans. I bruise easily and I am always getting hurt. I should not have stopped abruptly like that but couldn't help it. The most perfect creature that I had ever seen was leaning against the teacher's desk. 

He looked too young to be a teacher let alone look like a teacher. He had long black hair that tied back at the nape of his neck. His skin was so pale it was almost translucent. He chewed on his bottom lip worrying it between tiny white teeth causing it to flush red. I had been so distracted I had stopped and now here I was on my knees embarrassment that painting my cheeks a slight pink tint. To make matters worse a pale slender hand reached out to help me up. I took the hand, letting it pull me to stand and suddenly found myself face to face with this beauty. 

"Thanks," I mumbled, wishing that the floor would swallow me up or that I'd just die right now. I didn't give him time to say anything else as I made my way to the back of the class and flopped down with a heavy sigh. 

When class started the teacher come in. "This is Mr. Way," she said introducing him to the class. "He is my teaching assistant, so please show him the same respect you would any other teacher." 

I lost my entire train of thought after that. So, he is not a teacher just an assistant. He must be college age, maybe 21 or 22 I thought. I kept flicking my eyes up to look at him through my lowered lashes. He was kind of awkward and oblivious, he seem to feel just as out of place as anyone else, that much anyone could see. I found myself watching him after that all the way through the class. Sometimes, I even caught him looking at me. Late at night in bed, I would jack off to him.  
It went on this way until the first day of the second semester. He was helping me with a problem that I just couldn't seem to get right. He was leaning over my shoulder and I inhaled deeply. He smelled good, like cigarette smoke, chocolate and a little bit like sweat. His hair brushed my cheek, it was soft and I wanted to tangle my fingers it. My fingers rubbed against my thigh as I thought about it. 

"You know if you need help, I can help you after school," the man said to me. 

I jumped at the chance to have more time with him. After school I came to the classroom to find that no one else was there but him. He was sitting at the desk, doing what I didn't know. He had a pencil in his hand and he was moving it in strokes over the paper. I tilted my head to look closer and I realized that he was sketching. 

I cleared my throat. "Uhm, hi," I said worrying my lip ring with one of my hands. 

"Hello, Frank," he said smiling. He moved two of the desks together and sat down next to me helping me with my work. Sometimes his arm would bump mine or his fingers would accidental brush mine. My breath would hitch and I wondered if he could hear it. "You know it's not during school," he said after the third time that I had called him, Mr. Way. "My name is Gerard and as long as you don't call me that during class, it's cool to do it when I am helping you after school." 

I had started calling him Gerard after that and I had finally asked him about his sketch. He showed it to me and I inhaled deeply; it was amazing. I told him how great that I thought it was. He smiled at me, telling me it was time to go. I had to walk home after school and he was walking the same way. 

"Don't you drive?" I asked him as he walked in the same direction as me. He told me he had loaned his car to his little brother who was just about my age. We talked as we walked as I fell in step next to him. I found out a lot about him. He told me he was 21 which was only a few years older then me. We talked about comics, music and movies. I thought he was really cool. 

It ended too soon as we reached where he would have to go in his own direction. He waved good bye, telling me he'd see me in class. They next day I couldn't keep my eyes off of him and I was fidgeting in my seat. When the bell rang at the end of day, I ran all the way to his classroom. I just wanted to be near him. I wanted to tell him how much I wanted him as he was showing me how do a problem and he was leaning over my shoulder his smell was intoxicating me. I was getting hard as rock and it pressed uncomfortably against my zipper. 

I kept shifting uncomfortably as I tried to find a comfortable position. He leaned in so close to me that we were touching and I couldn't help myself as I turned my head into his neck and nuzzled it. 

He froze, closing his eyes and biting his lip. "Frank, I think you should stop before you make me lose my job." I pulled away quickly filled with embarrassment. I jump to my feet, meaning to flee the room and his hand grabs my arm stopping me. "Frank, I think you're beautiful, I do like you but I could not only lose my job but also be arrested. I turn to look at him and I can't help it he is just so sexy as he chews on his lips that way that I grab him and kiss him. "Right, okay," he says pushing me away, "looks like I am going to have to show you who is in charge." Gerard says. 

He moves quickly across the classroom to the door. He checks the hall, making sure that it is empty and closes the door. When I hear the lock click into place I am almost scared but thrilled all at the same time. He stalks back over to the desk, grabbing my arm roughly and tugging me up. 

"Let's go," he say tugging me to the front of the room. 

"Gerard, what are you," I start but he cuts me off. 

"You want to act like a naughty, little, horny school boy then I am going to have punish you like one." He snaps. 

My whole body trembles at what he might do. He shoves me, then he grabs my hair and uses it to force me over the teacher's desk. "What about your job?" I say as he splays my hands on the desk by either side of my head. 

"Don't talk." He snaps, so, I clamp my mouth shut. 

He tugs my pants down, taking my boxers with them in one swift movement. They fall to the ground around my ankles and I shiver as the air hits my bare ass. I can't see what he is doing but I can hear him moving around. I heard it before I felt it slice through the air. Suddenly, it hit my bare ass with a loud crack. I cried out startled and yelped in pain as he made my ass cheeks burn. When I tried to stand up, he pushed me back down. 

"You are making to much noise," he said he as reached down, tugging my boxers off my feet and shoving them into my mouth, "Now be fucking quiet," he snaps. 

I want to struggle and tell him no. I want to run from the room but I don't, I know I brought this on myself. Then it hits me again and I cry out into cloth stuffed in my mouth as I squirm. Then the loud crack sounds again and again as he brings the ruler down across my ass. I count them in my head as he strikes my ass 12 more times. By now I am withering in agony and sobbing. The tears flow free down my cheek. I realize to my horror that my cock is rock hard, rubbing at the edge of the desk. 

What the fuck is wrong with you? My brain screams. You aren't supposed to like this, you're being punished. My hard-on has not escaped his notice either. My ass was on fire, burning so bad that I wasn't even sure after this that I'd even be able to sit. Then his hand was on my ass, soothing it and caressing gently. 

He was whispering in my ear. "You are a naughty boy, aren't you? You like being punished just a little to much." He said he licks my ear and making my body tremble. 

I nod my head not really thinking about whether he expected an answer or not. He has pressed up tightly against my back. He leans me down pressing his weight against me. His lips find my ear as his hand sneaks around to touch my weeping cock. He licks the shell of me ear teasingly giving my hard dick a tight squeeze. He then lets go off my dick and pulls the boxers out of my mouth, still caressing my ass softly he whispers, "I hope I didn't hurt you too much." 

I whimper as his hand runs smooth circles over my abused ass. I found myself pressing back against his hand. No, I shake my head, it made me hot as I realize that I had liked it. He laughed lightly, sliding his fingers up to run them gently over my lips. He slides his fingers into my mouth and I suckle them greedily. Then he pulls his saliva covered fingers from my mouth and he circles them on and around my tight opening. 

"You ever had sex before?" He asks me softly. 

"No," I tell him quietly, my cheeks flushing. 

I will try to be as gentle as I can," he tells me as he presses his wet digit inside of my tight pucker in as far as it will go. He moves it slowly in and out of me for few minutes before he added his second finger. He moves them in and out of me at a slow and steady pace as he scissors them. He works me open carefully and takes his time. When he finally adds the third finger my cock is leaking with pre cum and throbbing with need. It is a little bit uncomfortable but not to much. 

"I am sorry, Frank, I don't have any lube," he tells me sympathetic. "I understand if you want to change your mind," he tells me. 

"No," I say firmly, "I will get over it." 

He spits on his hand and starts rubbing it on his hard dick. He presses the head against my opening. I am so scared that I barely dare to even breathe. My ass cheeks are still sore from the spanking and my cock is throbbing painfully. He presses against my virgin opening and begins easing his way in. It takes my body a moment to give as the head pops in. I shift uncomfortably. He caresses my hips softly, rubbing soothing circles before proceeding. 

"Relax, Frank," he whispers, "it'll make this easier." 

I don't speak but try to relax as much as I can. I can feel him sliding in to me. Every inch of him filling me, burning me and feeling like he might split me into. Once he's in me fully with his balls pressed tightly against my battered ass, he asks, "are you okay, Frank?" 

"It is hurting me," I tell him. It does hurt almost more then I can take because he is so big. It makes me feel like he is splitting my ass hole apart. 

"Relax, baby," he says to me, stroking my hair and kissing my neck softly. "You just have to adjust to the intrusion," he tells me. 

I try my best to relax but it is hard bent over and exposed this way. My ass cheeks still burning from the spanking and my ass hole stretched around him this way. He stays as still as can until I can adjust to this intrusion. Soon enough he starts to move slowly in out of me. He was very gentle with me. He goes out of his way to make sure I am ok. It soon becomes unbearable and I need him to move harder and faster. I press myself back against him hard. Shoving my ass roughly back into his hips. 

He laughs stroking me, "okay, okay. I get it, you need more." 

"Please," I whimper as quietly as I can manage.

Then he rams into me hard, hitting something in me making me moan and trust against the desk involuntarily. He leans in closely to whisper, "did that feel good, beautiful." I nod and he does it again hitting that same spot and I cry out in pleasure. He slaps a hand over my mouth. "Be quiet," he whispers, "you're going to get me in trouble." 

I nod and he eases his hand away. He continues slamming roughly into my ass hole. The only sounds in the room is our skin slapping together, his heavy breathing and my soft whimpers. I am biting my lip so hard that it's bleeding, filling my mouth with a coppery taste. I want to make noise, hell I want to scream but I don't want him to lose his job however or worse get arrested. 

He feels as good inside me in contrast to my sore ass cheeks that he is slamming against. It is so much of a sensory overload. He leans down biting my earlobe. "Jack off for me," he says almost whispering, "I want you cum for me." 

I reach down taking my dick in my hand, stroking it as he slams into me almost violently now. "Gerard, please," I beg.

"What do you want?" he says caressing my hip. 

"I need," but I didn't know what I needed.  
"Shh," he says, petting my hair.

"Need to cum," I mumble incoherently. 

He reaches down wrapping his long pale fingers around my own helping me stroke my aching member. Soon, I am cumming all over my hand as he fucks my ass through it until I have spent every last drop. I can feel his own dick throbbing inside of me as he pushes roughly inside a few more times before filling me with his hot seed. He thrusts into me until he's completely spent before letting his limp cock slide out of me. I can feel some his cum run down my battered ass and down onto my legs. He takes a step back grabbing a spare shirt he keeps in his bag to clean me up. He is very gentle as he wipes away ever last drop of the mess. 

"Is that better?" he asks me softly. 

"My ass hurts," I tell him. 

"I might have got a little carried away spanking you," he says, "But your ass hole is not hurting too much is it?" he asks quietly. 

"No," I say shaking my dyed black head at him. 

"I am sorry if I hurt you too much." He tells me. 

"I wanted you to be my first," I tell him as I turn to look him in the eye. 

He smiles softly tugging his pants up as I do the same. "My god you really are sexy all debauched that way," he tells me.  
I am not really listening anymore. I am more interested in his mouth as I lean in shoving my lips against his and kiss him deeply. I only break away when we both need to come up for air. He doesn't try to push me away this time. I look him in the eye. "Gerard, I meant what I said about wanting you to be my first." 

"I know, Frank and you were amazing but never again, anywhere near the school, understand?" I tell him that I do understand and he smiles almost shyly. "I want to take my time with you next time." 

"Gerard, you're amazing. I hope you know that." I tell him. 

He smiles and says, "I am late for dinner and I have to go." He leaves looking at me one last time before he walks out the door. 

I walk out right behind him. On my way home I think of him every time I feel the sting from my abused ass. All I can do is grin like an idiot. My brain whispers how perfect he is and I realize in that moment that, yes, I am going to make him mine.


End file.
